


Which Route?

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Series: FIGHT or SPARE? [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Canceled, Finally got to posting this one!, Gen, Most likely shit, Wooh!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you a killer?</p><p>Or a savior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Were Right

**Author's Note:**

> okay so before you go on -
> 
> *unless you don't know what the au is, I suggest you go look it up  
> *I'm most likely actually doing a role reversal instead of what the AU truly is, but this is what I thought of what it was.
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy bloodshed

Her child - she was home! Finally home!

She was never dead, her people had always been lying. Here Chara stood, alive and well.

“Why Chara, what brings you here?” Toriel questioned her beloved daughter. “You do not want to leave our new home, the RUINS. It is safe here.”

The child took another step. So did danger.

Why was she disobeying her mother?

“... Deary, please stop. You’ll be in danger if you leave. No, not danger - hell.” Hopefully the words would coax the child back into the RUINS. “They’ll... The people out there, they’ll hunt you down. They want their freedom. They want to roam free in the human world. All for your death they will obtain their freedom.”

No, not again - not to those selfish beasts will she lose her child again.

(Wait, no, her mind was playing games with her. Chara was not dead.)

“I can’t guarantee safety out there!” Toriel yelled softly, not wanting to pose a threat to the child. “I am not kidding when I say that they will hunt you!”

Why was her dear, beloved daughter not listening to her?

Oh, now she knew.

She could see him.

Perched right next to her face.

Whispering the lies and telling of false legends to her daughter like a parrot.

## Asriel Dreemurr.

The one child she could never admit was her son.

“..... Chara, please tell your brother to leave.” Toriel smiled upsettingly, missing Asriel’s look of pleading. The look almost shouting out his unheard pain. “Please don’t make me kill him.”

“Ý̠̼̞̱̙̥͎o͕̩͖̹͝uͩ͂̌ͤ͐͏̲̫,̐̍̇ͫ̔̈҉͚̼̭ ̿ͣ̀͐̐͑̿́h̨̙͍̮͔̰̤̋ur͈̘̙̯͔̈̾͂ͮͫ͟ͅt̵̬̱̖̲͈̲͕ͪͣ̃̔ͧ ̫̹̻͒̄͌̋ͤF̮ͧ̎̆̆̕l̳͈͉̫͍̼ͪ̾o̱̪͇͓͌̓ͫ̔ͦͯ͒w͈̝͒̕e̷̖̅ͤ̄͛ͪy̍̃҉͔̩͎?͙͙͈̭̟̃ͤ ͔̑͂ͣ̊̌̚M̻̗̜̮̮̥͉yͮ̐̂̀̽҉͍̱̹̟̻͇̱ ̛̠͚͐g̱̮̳̩̰͎͍̔͗͊͌̌ụ͈̗̗̫̈́ͭ͌̔̐̔ỉ̡͕͚̭̝̎̑͗̐͐̚d̨̗̦̮̱ͭē̔̑̅͊̄͞ͅ?̵̝̹̗̥̈͑”

The voice - that wasn’t her daughter.

The attack - when had the girl even reached her? - was too quick for her to see. Too fast, too vicious, and certainly full of bloodlust.

Toriel couldn’t feel pain. Not until she touched the slash on her chest.

The screams were so loud, so utterly audible and shrill. She hadn’t felt pain since her forced marriage. Now that she looked back at the companion, she noticed it wasn’t her son, but rather a flower who had spent time with her.

\-------.

How cruel she was.

How insane she was.

How did she ever forget her children’s death and her fellow people’s warnings? How could she ever feel forgiven?

Too bad her sins couldn’t be washed away now.

Too bad she could not undo those who had died in the RUINS because of her ignorance.

Too bad she could never notice the amounts of blood on this child’s clothing.

Too bad she had driven herself insane to the point where she hid their deaths from her own mind.

Tears formed on the dying monster. “I-I see... I see now.... how utterly blind... I waaasss....”

“St-staaaaayyy ssssaaafffee, little one.........”

Toriel took one last breath and look at the monster, and let it out.

Toriel Dreemurr was now dead, dead at the hands of a child she had never known.


	2. They Never Respected Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh. this came out... a little more than what i thought it would be. totally was not loving some of the comics concerning papyrus's death and sans going through memory lane for it.
> 
> i forgot to say this in the first chapter, but the original au belongs to whoever is in charge of the underfell tumblr blog! so please, go check it out! (they gave free reign concerning how the au was, so this was just how i saw it happen.)

Papyrus hated humans.

 

Well, he hated about everyone, but humans? Yeah, they needed to be eradicated.

 

It was disgusting how easily one had gotten onto his turf, how it was practically hugged by another monster - no, a traitor. He was disappointed by how his brother wanted to ‘surprise’ him with the whole shenanigans concerning the human. Did he think he was a fool, like Undyne?

 

No, his brother would _never_ do such a thing. How preposterous.

 

Yet here was the pesky shit, alive and well with the traitor alongside it. That pitiful flower must be frightened by his power, that must be the reason for its terrified face.

 

When this was all over and the monsters had finally climbed out of the hellhole they were in, Papyrus would ingrain into his brother’s stupid skull who was in charge.

 

A frown was met when the two seemed to chatter amongst each other. Was he... Was he being belittled now?!

 

"YOU!" That got their attention. "Are you underestimating the great Papyrus now!?"

 

The flower surprising spoke first. "N-no, sire! We were just--"

 

"Plotting my death, you deserter? Hah! I know everything!" The flower's face just proved him even more. The skeleton knew he was right - he always was. "In fact, I know I can take you down!

 

"But, I'll be nice. I'll let you go first, since you're so weak. Heh, I'm sure you use the flower! Well, may you be seen in hell!" Papyrus laughed as he awaited the pathetic attack to hit him.

 

Oh, how he would laugh as the attacks would bounce onto his body, barely giving scratches. Oh, how he was going to  _tear_ them apart, bit by bit. And, most importantly, he would make sure that ASGORE would receive the first SOUL, caught by yours truly.

 

"O̹͖̰̟̩̻̯͝h҉̳̠̖͕̤̼ͅ ͙̯̜̘͕̰̲͢r̖͕̞e͎̻a̷̖̘͔͔̗l̲̲͖̩̥̘ḽ̴͍̺͕y̦̣̲͞?̻̮̘̻̹͔̪ ̺͕̜̹̲̕ͅTh̨͕͈͇͈i̳̤̠̭̲̪̼s̘̬̩̬͡ ̯̲͞m͏̠̝a͓k͓̳e̠̫͔̮s̲̻̬͎͕ ̨̱̻̹͔ͅt͉h̟̼̼̮̰͓̯i͠ń̖͓͍̳ͅg̝̼͉̤s ͙͔͔͉͙m̨u̵̥̘c͔̪͚h̯͓̞̮̦̩̲ ̵̖͖͕̮͙ _ę̟͍̻ͅa͇͚̘͢s̞͟i̸̲̤̙e̡̝͉̥ͅr̘͖̖!̪͈_ "

 

"Wha-"

 

Oh.

 

Silence was met on all ends before the knife was pulled out.

 

Such a howl that rang through the monster as it left his body. The pain! The agony!

 

How?! How, by such a thing!? It's weapon - so blunt; in fact, it was simply a toy knife, not even real!

 

Yet how was it causing such an excruciating pain?

 

Blow after blow. Slash after slash. Stab after stab. All Papyrus felt was pain, pain, pain.

 

Now he realized what the flower was trying to tell this monstrosity of a human.

 

"H-how.... could such a child..... do this work.... ?" The skeleton asked feebly, knowing full well that death was coming.

 

It laughed so coldly in his face. "Y̱̦̫̺o͘u̹͎̼ͅ ̵̪̜̟̮̹̩s̫ay̵̘̼̩͖̯͚̮ ̜͉̜̯̪͎̮t̪̖̥̀h̦̹͈̖̗a͖̻t͚̞͙̟,̷͓͚̺̩ ̻a̬͈̹̯̜̰͘ͅn̮d̠͍͉ ̭y̷̼̙͓et͈̻̼̞,̺̠̤ ͏̮̜̥̲̟ẖ̵͙̘̫̦ͅe̱͍̤͔̠̫r̻̞̱͓͙e̻͉̫̣ ̥͕̳͚̙͎̤w̜̱̮͕̪e̟̟̖ ̢̩̝̩̠̭͕͓a̭̤r̡̟͕̤̱̩ḛ̶͉!̴̝̼ ̗̝͔A͙̬̫̪̪ll̫͍͎̗̤̬ ̨̬b̨͓̫̜̲͎͙ę͕̬̭̝ͅc͜a̬̜̝̞u̳͚̤̭̻s͓̰̲͖̱̗è͙ ̵̱̜̖̻̥̪y̟̗̳o͏͇͔̤̥̯̳͈u͖̞̱ ̬̪̦͇u̪̖͕̣̘ͅn̤̺̥̦̳̖ͅd́e͈̰̖̟̘r̠͓e̴̲̪͇s͉t͎̠̯̳̹͕͠ͅì̱͎͎͓m̼̪a̕t͚̥̥̟̹̞̟͡ę̤d̷̙̘͖͖̳ ͏͕̪̬̱̤p҉̦̩oo̪͖̹̱͖͍̗r̷̝̦͇̭,̲̙̞ ̷͈͓͕̭̪͕l̯͚͉͜i͓̲͈̠̘̗l͖̥ ̳̖̰͈͍̰ơ͉͕̱͈̪l̨̩̖̱̫̞͕e̩͓̮ ̬͘m̞̩̝̳̤̞̜͝e~̯̬͎͍ ̺̜̯̻̮ͅH̤̫é̫̤͔̝̖̺h̠̤̗̩͘ͅe̪̹̳͕͚e̛e̤̭̗.͓͓͕̥"

 

"O̪̟h̤̤̟̰̼̭,̛͓̹̘ ̸̪̣̞͈̠̫I̙͙͚̭̦͙ ̰k̶̼̙n͏̜̯͙̻̬̳o̧͉̲̰̰͎͇w̦͍ͅ ̵̦͎͖w̳̯͝h̰̫ạ̦͓ṱ̶ ͎̝I͓̭̘̩̲̤͉ ̥ͅs̤̭͔̳͇ẖo̴̫̯̩̺̦u̯̣̥̯͉͞l̪̝̦̫d̢̤̪̟̮̤ ̘̺̩̖̦̲͙d͏̯̙̯̪͖͚͍o̟̟̻̦̝̙̳!̯̗̦̳ͅ" The smile disappeared as a fist hit firmly against its opposing palm. "I͔̲ ͔̺̳͖s҉̭͓͇̣̦h̼͇ǫ̜͎͍̭͕͔u̖̝͇̕l̷d̠͓̖̫͇n̪͔͉'͏̼͙̼̙̹̙̱t̹̘̥ ̞̤̤̻͔͍d͙̥͙̺̼̺̀o̖͖̟͎ ̼̜͙̼i̘̣̻t!͎̟̯̝̣̺̲"

 

It was not --

 

"YOU WILL NOT GIVE ME DEATH?!" Papyrus yelled hoarsely and bravely; his voice could not screech as much as compared to before. "Why you---"

 

"W͍̰̬̠̝͚͖h̞͈y̗͖̭̙̳͉̖ ͙̫̰̩͉́s͘h̴͈̼o̬̱͖̜͎̻͇͠u͔͚̗̟͍̝l͚d̪̺̬̫̟̬ͅ ̰̩I̩̤?͉̭̝ͅ ̪I̲̺̻̜̙t̩̥̞́'͡s͇̘̥̹̹̲ ̮̯͚̼͙n̹̦ǫ̪̰t̮͙̜̰̣̖ l̪ḭ͝k͎̦̜̻̳͟e̱̬̻͓͍̳͠ ̩͔̣͘y̛̗͕̝͎͍ò̥̰u҉̝̺̟͕̙ w̳͈͉̻̗̪̹é̳r̝͈̞̟̬e͎̫̰ ͕͚̥̝̝̭͇g͘o҉̥͔͇̭̙ͅi̡̤͙n̨̝͎͓̟͙̭g̪̬̗ ̥̠̖̻̯͇t̺̱̬̼̭̜̰o̵̤̻̥ ̹̠̥͇̖g͟ơ̤̱͇̫̰͓̤ ̮̙̳̦e̙̟̱̠̭̝̞a̴̦̜s̬y̦̤̣̙͍͚ ̢o̩̠̦n̨̘̪̳̥̟̯ ̠̘̤͝ͅm̟̣̰͍͔͙̭͝e̪̠͔͉̗͓.̥͍̕ H̱̀e̗l̴̟͔l͙̠̼̦,̘ ̞̪̺̳y͚̣͠o͝ù͙̰ ̧̠͎͎w̯̭͓e̠r͎͙̠̣͎̲͙͡e̘̦̻̬̪̰͝ͅ ̠̖̬͔j̖u̢̩s̯̠t҉̭͙̠ g̴o̢͈ͅi̪̲̘͈ͅn̗g̙̹̝̙̲̼ t̫o̱̫̤̙̦͙͟ ͎̺̯̹ͅm̺͈a̰͓̳͈̟k͎̳̝̮e̪͜ ̬͇͇͔͜ͅi͔͎͍̗̥̳t̺͕͖̠͜ ͏̼̹͍q̖̲̟̠̣ͅu̳͉̺͝ic̻̪͎͖̞͜k̠̭̹̩̣̜!̶̭̼̝ ̩̙͈̟̼̣̞͞So͚̭̫̫̞ ͓̫I̹̲̲̬̙͕͕͞ ̯͢s̺h͍̞͈͍o͖ul̗͓͍̥̺̮̗d҉̩͖̠ ͉̮͙͇̱̠͡má̼͉̝͔k̻̭͓̣̩̻̘͜e̷̼̦̣̲̲̰ ̛̙̳̯i̦̼̰̩͈̮͡t̘́ ̩͓̳̫̥̥͠ _S̼ͅL̵̲O͉̗̥ͅW̙͘_ ҉̭̰̬a̝͈͘ͅǹ̘d͈̩̫͙̥͜ ̜ _P̲A̪̩̲̮I͉͓̗̹̝͟Ṇ͖̯̼̯͞F̕U͏L ̵̩̫̩͈̻̘̥_ f̥̗̬o̺̺͕͉̯̜͝r̖͈̻̞̠̻ͅ ̷̼̯y̱̗̟̺̮͈͘o͝u͘.̗̯ ͉͚̖H͎̙̜͡e̼h.̱̬͍̮̳̱̹" What a disgusting smile the thing had on its face. "S̥͇̩̠͈͡e͚͞e͎̘̟͕̘͔͍ ̷̘̣̤̳͙̞̘y͚̤͇̖ͅa̮͓̖̮~͔̙̱̦̝͍͟"

 

And with that, it was gone.

 

* * *

 

It certainly was a hassle to go through all that hell. All that painful, agonizing humiliation.

 

No, he would come back and take down his foe once more.

 

"Papyrus?"

 

Now there was no way he could try again. Not with this leader.

 

"Y-yes sire?" Papyrus slowly turned to meet his king, the one whom he had sworn loyalty to.

 

"I heard you failed to kill a child.

 

"A  _child._ Mind you, this thing was still  **weak**. And yet, here is your cowardly, quivering body, alive and well. Compared to the hundreds it has already killed."

 

Oh no. No no no no no.

 

"SIRE, PLEASE! GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE! I SWEAR, I CAN DO IT THIS T--"

 

"There is  **no need for weak ones like you.**

 

" **Papyrus.** "

 

And off went the poor skeleton's head.

 

"Maybe your  _brother_ can do better than you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can guess correctly on who tattled, then you get....
> 
> nothing.
> 
> because he's dead.
> 
> \--
> 
> i really don't know how i want to do the others. but asgore? he's going to be easier compared to the others. maybe because i just have a good idea of how asgore works in my view that works.... perfectly (?) with the original idea.
> 
> so.
> 
> imma have fun dying.


	3. They Lost Their Last Hope

“Enter.”  
  
The knight bowed in front of Asgore and another, both in front of a wide screen.  
  
It felt disgusting, to be in the presence of two disgraceful, cruel creatures. She wanted nothing to do with them - she really didn’t - but in order to protect those around her, she needed to do this.  
  
Too bad she was too late with Papyrus, her best and worst apprentice.  
  
In front of the two was a recording of Papyrus’s downfall all so blatantly told. The knight saw as the human cut all so nicely into the skeleton knight. Hitting him constantly. Destroying his body. Ruining his skull.  
  
And leaving him to die.  
  
She must have been extremely focused on what was recorded, as Asgore’s deep voice woke her.  
  
“Focus, Undyne. We have no time for such distractions.  
  
“You’re next.”  
  
Undyne gawked at the two. They were giving her a chance? A chance to take revenge? After all the attempts on murdering the king and his associate?  
  
Heh. A smile grew from under her armor.  
  
Undone would show them. She would show them that they would never let them get away. Hell, she would make it as painful as possible.  
  
And then absorb the monstrosity’s SOUL before these bastards did anything with it.  
  
As Undyne left the room, a mutiny was growing from within.  
  
If this worked, then  
  
freedom was theirs.  
  
—  
  
Monster Kid saw how the human - one King Asgore and the others had decreed to be avoided until Undyne killed it - maneuvered around Waterfall so easily.  
  
Did he see any murders? No, of course not! He was too busy looking at his surroundings, making small chat with the flower (who seemed awfully nervous with him around). Why would such a nice creature do such a thing?  
  
If anything, he was grateful for this new addition. The human had led him straight to Undyne, showing him all the different things she could do.  
  
As well as lecturing. Ew.  
  
Monster Kid was able to avoid being taken to his family with some easy distractions - it was a little too easy.  
  
But,  
  
did new friends look at each other with such a creepy look? Such a look that screamed for one to leave? And someone almost screaming for them to turn back?  
  
That was not for him to know any time soon, as he felt someone grab and pull him aside.  
  
And take a blow for him.  
  
Tears flowed down as he saw the towering Undyne almost flop to the floor. It must’ve been a harsh blow, even to a powerful figure like her.  
  
He was so lost in fear and despair that he almost missed her words:  
  
“L-leave, kid. Go.”  
  
“No!” He rushed in front of the knight, kneeling as he did so. “I’ll defend you, just as you did for me! I’ll drive them off, I s—“  
  
“No, you fool! Did you see what they have done to me?” Undyne sputtered, almost spitting in the other’s face. “And what can you do? You got no arms! Head butting will do shit against them - they’ll stab you through your thick skull before you even hit them!”  
  
“B-b-but—“  
  
“Just go, you useless brat!”  
  
Monster Kid stared at his idol, his model, his hope. Had she just told him to leave like the useless brat he was? And should he—  
  
His feet took over as he ran away from the scene.  
  
At least one glance before leaving.  
  
As he left, the monster was left with the despairing hope that Undyne would kill it.

* * *

 

Undyne saw as the child left the premises, a soft smile pressing in. It didn’t last long, as she collapsed almost helplessly against the bridge.  
  
A chuckle escaped from in front. One so close to the one who had murdered her friend.  
  
A dark, murderous stare - hopefully it was - met a gleeful, equally murderous stare.  
  
As well as the despair of the flower, whose mouth had been sown shut tight, no room left to even break from the bonds.  
  
How disgusting; how cruel; how -whatever more one could possibly describe this beast - could it be?  
  
There was absolutely no way this creature was human. Not ever compared to those who had come before it.  
  
“S-so, that’s how you treat your companions? Like that?” She spat, her voice clearly emphasizing on the one wrapped so nicely against her arm. “Like shit?”  
  
The laughter turned into a chuckle. "W̟̣̱̩ha͘t̺͚̩? ̧Y͔̙͔̯̦̲ǫ̗̻ụ̕ ̟̣̯̱̫̥g̤͓̣̤̻̻o̯i̱̠n̗̯g̲ ͔tò ̰͎̬͖b̳̜̞̪̝͓̺r̫̤̜̠i҉͖ng̤̺̩̻ ̵͓̲̦͔̮m̹̲͕e̼̞͢ m̰͈̳̳̙o̙͈͖̭̖̪͘re̳̩̱̲̹̠̕ͅ ̱͙̯̱͇l̩͕͕̹̱̖̺ec̦͓̘̭̺̕ț̪̬u̵r̦̲̹̪̬͝e̵̥̤̘̭̣̦ͅs̨̮͎͈̦̱?̖̳̥ ̙̞͖̺̞̠͇͜M̞̥̦̠o̲̭͖̮m͓̞̺m͙̮y ̠͕̖͕a̲̥̱̰̣͝n̵̤̘d̡̺̥̟̘ ͓̩D̗̩a̲d̩̗͞d̡̯̖͔̩̹y̘͓̣ ͘g͈a͏̺̳̙̺͇v͔ḙ̝ ̪̹͕̠m̡͉̤͇̝e҉̤͓̮̳̟̪̯ ̞̬͉͡p̸l͍̥̮̜̟̯̫ḙ̯n̘̩͢t͔̤͓͕͖͈ỵ̹͇̫͍͔͕ ͖̻̯͇̻e̠͍n̫̱̣̲̻o͇̠̘̼̟͎̱͟u͏g͖h̗̗͙͎͓ ͓̟̩̦̥͈ͅ-̹̜̣̤̺̺̹ ̸̣̫̻̺̮s̘̲͜e͖͇͉͞ẹ̳̼̯͈̪͓ ̫w̙͉̻͍͟h̪̜̬̘͟e̢̺͈̝̥̪̥ṛ͈̮̦̼͖̕e̙͔͚̠ ̪̩͢t̤͙̞̩͘h̼̝̼ey̶̠̤͕̬͕̭ a͙̘͈r̙̤͓̰̲e̺̖ ̠̜͜n̟͜ow̸̫̳͎̙̩̱~̖͚͉̼̺̫ͅ"  
  
A murderer. At such a young age.  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
Undyne was strong. Powerful. Almighty. Able to fight Asgore on a certain level.  
  
This knight would not fall today.  
  
A surge of power came to her, letting her pull herself up. Determination courses throughout her mind, her body, her everything.  
  
This little brat would not win again.  
  
"Heh..." This time the knight let out a chuckle. "You thought you could beat me?"  
  
Some light engulfed the area. Where it started, Undyne never knew.  
  
But this power-  
  
"You'll have to do better than THAT."  
  
\----  
  
How many times had she sent arrows at the child? How many times had the spears pierce this thing's body? How many times did its SOUL keep changing color  
  
and yet still live?  
  
Of course she couldn't answer right there! This was not the time for one to drift away from battle.  
  
Especially not with a vicious viper.  
  
Swipe after swipe the knight took from the beast, slowly weakening from the blows. Undyne could barely see from her attacks that the poor, attached monster was crying.  
  
Crying?  
  
For what?  
  
A nice stab was thrust into Undyne. One nice, easy, simple thrust.  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh.  
  
Just like her apprentice, she screamed in agony.  
  
Oh how painful this was! Was this the suffering Papyrus had endured as well?  
  
One last attack....  
  
One last one!  
  
Undyne couldn't see it happen, the pain oh so blinding. Did it hit? Miss? Not even happen at all?  
  
There was no body when she last looked up. No trace of its existence. Even the SOUL.  
  
So much for her plan.  
  
Undyne walked slowly away, knowing that this was her end. It didn't even matter to her where she won or lost - the king would call her to be placed among the ashes of her friend. Her only friend.  
  
"I-I'm sorry... Papyrus... sorry we couldn't....  
  
"make more...  
  
"spaghettiiiiiii...."  
  
The last syllable rolled off her tongue before another swipe reached her.  
  
The sight of her slowly disintegrating, of her own SOUL being crushed, of her mind drawing a close. How lovely it was to be gone.  
  
Gone from the world of hell.  
  
"W͓as̀n̡̤͉̹̪̞'͏̟͖͓̳̯͈̩t̵̪̭̠̙̻̤͈.͉̺ͅ.̤̣́ͅ.̩ ̫̠͈͟e̜̥̼̳ͅͅv͇̮͈̞e̛̲͙n͘ ̮w̺o̞̲̟̹r͔̪͠t̶̰̣̯̝̯̱͓h̸̗͎͎ ̙a̛͈l̺̳̼͝ͅͅl̫̙̗̯̤͜ͅ ͈͍̮̫̟̳͚t̞̩̻̬͔͖h̛͙̪̯a̜̰̱t͖͚͍̮̱̘ ̜h̹̳͎̱͎͉ͅe̶̥͎͚̥̹̩̠l̯͔l̢͚.͎͡.̛̻̗͙̪.͇͘" The demonic best panted out before laying in the ashes. The flower squirmed, so disgusted by the mere memory of this thing sitting on a once-alive monster.  
  
One who gave the monsters hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a shitty chapter
> 
> if you guys want a mini-chapter for Flowey's current predicament, go ahead and give a yes on that. otherwise, mettaton is next.
> 
> i do plan on splitting it and having alphys as another character she can interact with. gaster is also up for debate, but there's not much there.... plus, i wouldn't put him in this portion of the series. idk really.


	4. They Said I Could Be an Actor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit has it been a while since I uploaded, both for this and all my stories. And man, has it been a while since I wrote a crappy chapter.
> 
> But if anything, I made a little more progress with a story of mine! Only crossing fingers it comes out half-way decent.

A set of doors was open to the child and its companion. Sealed from within, it was sure.

And with a whoosh, they opened. It was not remotely cool or amazing - simply a factor adding to some kind of suspense.

Even the darkening of the room didn't let out on this cheesy attempt.

"So, you're here!" A cheery voice came from somewhere, though most likely from in front.

Sure enough, the voice's user was in front when the lights flickered online. It must've been a dinosaur, from the looks of it.

"I-I didn't think it'd take you so long!" The dinosaur stuttered. "I'm A-Alphys, Royal Scientist!"

"Could you please leave though?"

The monster cocked its head in slight confusion, then nodded. Before it could take too many steps, the monster grabbed its wrists. "H-Hey! Before y-you go, lemme... s-see your phone!"

As soon as the cellphone a certain someone had given it came out, Alphys had taken it and worked on whatever she was doing - it really was hard to see what one was doing, especially since the danger was beyond its sight.

PLOP! went the phone back in her hand, and it was stuffed uncaringly into the pocket.

"N-Now g-get going! H-He might --"

"What will he dooooo, darlin'?"

If the voice wasn't creepy enough for the human, then the entrance might've been.

"Mettaton!" A screech came from Alphys as she tried escaping. A poor excuse of one, as the robot easily grabbed an arm of hers and dragged her back.

"Nice to see you, darlin', but I'm afraid you can't go yet. You see, I'm in a," Mettaton paused and waved his arms dramatically. "predicament.

"I have no players for my new show!"

"Oh great, not again," the captive muttered, momentarily going off her own script.

"So YOU TWO will be the ones playing!" If they noticed, the human had simply nodded off, waking when the robot had stated 'two'.

Well, it was none of their concern.

"First question.... What's your name?" A microphone was pushed in front of it suddenly, somewhat squishing itself against its face. "You got none? Eh, no biggie, let's just get going.

"Second question! Would you smooch a ghost?"

* * *

 

"I- I'm so sorry about that..."

Could she vomit now? Die, if not possible? This act and this monster - good God, Alphys was sick.

But she mustn't show it.

"But. But! But!! You did beat--"

A click.

So did Alphys's phone on the floor.

That son of a bitch! It took what was given as if it really needed it, and then proceeded to do shit for the person who created it! Who gave it to it!

Well, she now didn't have to worry much now.

She had a project to work on.

And it was going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Part 1, gonna split Hotland into 3. Consider Asgore and Snas a whole different area.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at everything that's not killing, driving characters apart, or just murder


End file.
